DESCRIPTION: Neuroblastoma (NB) is the most common solid tumor in children and accounts for 15% of all childhood cancer deaths. Inheritance has been implicated in NB although the location of predisposing gene(s) has not been identified. Constitutional translocations have been valuable tools for gene discovery in a large number of human diseases, where it has been shown repeatedly that the interrupted gene is responsible for the disease. The PI has identified 2 NB subjects with constitutional translocations. The goal of the proposed work is to characterize the breakpoints and identify the genes disrupted by the translocations.